bear_in_the_big_blue_house_and_friendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Need a Little Help Today
Need a Little Help Today is the twenty-third episode of the first season. Plot This episode introduces Bear who was hoping to do his usual exclusion, but he just sniffles instead of sniffing. In other words, he has caught a cold and his nose is so stuffed up that he just has to take it as assumed that the viewers smell good today. He goes to see Tutter (who wonders what the huge wind was) (it blew the pictures off the walls of his mouse-hole), and tells him that he was having trouble today. He lets out such a humongous sneeze at Tutter which flies him on the fruit basket off the table with a crash! Tutter wasn't luckily hurt, and he says bless you. Bear thanks him and apologies. Tutter suggests he get a little rest on the couch and then the kids all decide that they'll do their best to help Bear feel better. Tutter recalls that when he needed some water, Bear helped him to reach the faucet. Ojo brings Bear her favorite toy, Snow Bear, to help cheer him up. She recalls the time when he helped her feel better when she had to cry because she fell down and hurt herself while trying to fly. Pip and Pop deliver Bear a package containing a clam with the message "Get Well Soon." They recall the time when Bear let them be postal delivery otters. Treelo gives Bear a hug and recalls the time that he was afraid of going down the drain in the bathtub. And Tutter recalls a time when he wasn't feeling all that well himself. Even if you are sick, you can still have a good time, just relaxing, chilling out, resting and thinking about all your friends. Bear is so happy that he says thanks to his friends and the viewers (thank you, too"), and they left him in peace. That night, Bear wakes up feeling better. Then he sniffs to see if they smell good. Then he decides to visit Luna. So, he walks up to the attic view to visit her. She says hello to him. Then Bear tells Luna that he was a little stuffed up and under the weather. Luna was sorry to hear that. She asks what he did about it. Bear says that he had some quiet time, and a lot of help from his friends. Luna notes that love and caring is the best medicine of all. Bear agrees. He notes that sometimes when you're not feeling so well, it feels so good to have, even just a little bit, of help from your friends. Luna thinks it goes to show that, when you help others, they will help you. Then they help each other sing the Goodbye Song. Bear says not only "thanks for visiting the big blue house", but also "for helping me feel better." He is about to leave when he sniffs the viewers and says "you never smelled so good". He says see you soon and leaves to turn the light off chuckling to himself. Characters *Bear *Ojo *Treelo *Pip *Pop *Tutter *Luna Songs * Need a Little Help Today (song, music and lyrics by Peter Lurye) * Quiet Time (music and lyrics by Peter Lurye) Trivia * This episode consists in part of flashbacks to scenes from past episodes, like "Why Bears Can't Fly", "Water, Water, Everywhere", "Picture of Health", and "What's in the Mail, Today?". * There is no Shadow segment in this episode and no real-kids segment. * When Bear lets out a big sneeze at Tutter, the camera shakes. * In Latin American Spanish and Brazilian Portuguese, Bear's sneeze dub is similar in English. * In a reversal of fortune of this episode, the camera cuts to the Big Blue House night scene and fades to the next one (where Bear is napping in the living room). * The DVD release of Building Things and IVIG have All Connected, I Built That! and Need a Little Help Today. Goofs * Bear tries to sniff, but his nose is clogged. He can't smell. He sounds like a pig snorting. * Even, when the credits are normal, they feature the songs Need a Little Help Today and Quiet Time, but when they are scrolled, they have misunderstood the usual episode's songs for Something Good to Eat that was in the previous episode Eat, Drink Juice and Be Merry. Credits Need a Little Help Today (Credits) Video releases * Bear in the Big Blue House Volume 4 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Bear in the Big Blue House Episodes Category:Episodes